MoCC: Episode 28
Nintendo) Ability Activate! Suited Flames! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid gets encased in flames ) ( The white flames leave the illusional stripes and cover Roxanoid's body ) ( The illusional stripes disappear ) Cloaked Commander) Ability Activate! Ruby Armor! ( Buratro's body turns to overlapping, exploding rubies ) ( Buratro's armor gets covered in rubies ) Nintendo) I got Buratro, you got Tyrious...Okay Arric... Arric) Yes, sir! ( Buratro attacks Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid blocks ) BOOM! ( The rubies on Buratro's one arm blows up ) ( Roxanoid falls backwards ) Arric) WHO ARE YOU! Cloaked Commander) NOT TELLING! Arric) TELL ME NOW! Cloaked Commander) NO! Arric) WHY?! Cloaked Commander) BECAUSE YOU'RE A SUCKISH CHILD THAT NEVER HAD A GREAT FAMILY! YOU WERE ALWAYS MISSING...*Giggles*...A TRUE FAMILY! Arric) ... Cloaked Commander) AND THAT THE END OF THE DAY...YOU HAD NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY, AND NO NOTHING BY YOUR SIDE! Arric) That...THAT WAS MORE THAN A YEAR AGO! Cloaked Commander) AND EVERYDAY YOU'RE HURT BY ALL YOU'VE DONE! Arric) ...ENOUGH! ''' '''Cloaked Commander) NO! ( Tyrious charges towards Bling ) Arric) Ability Activate! Shining Swordly! ( Bling uses his sword to slash his opponent ) ( Bling swings his sword ) ( Tyrious stops before getting too close ) Cloaked Commander) Ability Activate! Bliteclone! ( Tyrious' stripes spin; a black cyclone of black stripes is made ) ( A cyclone of black stripes form ) Arric) Ability Activate! Blind Consume! ( Bling creates white flames that consume an opponent ) ( Bling's eyes glow white ) ( Tyrious' eyes turn white ) ( Tyrious' body turns into white flames ) ( The cyclone fades away ) Arric) THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, FRIENDS, TIGATOR, AND EVERYTHING I EARNED! Ultimate Ability Activate! Spinning Sword Striker! ( Bling puts his sword on his head and spins in a circle format ) ( Bling follows what the ability says ) ( Tyrious moves unknowning of where she's going ) BOOM! ( Bling crashes into Tyrious ) ( Tyrious returns to her ball form ) ( Tyrious returns to the Commander's hand ) ( Arric walks towards the Commander ) ( The commander backs up ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magtonic Speedemon! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid turns to a ruby-red, swirling ball that speeds up after fully heated ) ( Roxanoid jumps onto the air ) ( Buratro watches ) ( Roxanoid quickly turns to a red ball with white flames ) ( Roxanoid shoots towards Buratro with images left behind ) ( Buratro punches ) ( Roxanoid rolls on Buratro's revealed arm ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magma-burst! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid roundhouse kicks, releasing magma from his kick ) ( Roxanoid returns to his normal position and kicks the side of Buratro's head ) ( White Magma bursts ) ( Buratro's feet hit each other ) BOOM! ( The rubies on Buratro's legs explode ) ( Buratro shoots into the air ) Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) ( Lava starts sprinkling from the ground ) Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destructor! ( Burncore Destruction Magmaburn Roxanoid creates a beam that causes the ground to explode with heated magma-like eletricity ) ( Magmaburn Roxanoid charges his power ) ( Magma-like electricity shoots from the ground ) BOOM! ( More magma-like electricity appears ) ( A beam starts to form with a small red center ) ( Buratro falls ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires a 30ft beam* ( Buratro immediately gets hit and turns to his ball form ) ( The beam goes through the roof; pieces crumble and fall to the ground ) ( Buratro returns to the Commander's hand ) Arric) Who...ARE YOU! *Taking steps with falling pieces of the roof, crashing* Cloaked Commander) Hmph! *Puts hand in pocket* Arric) *Runs towards the Commander* TELL ME! Cloaked Commander) *In head* That's it, come here... ( Arric lifts his leg up, when near the Commander ) ( The Commander grabs his leg ) Cloaked Commander) IDIOT! *Pulls knife out* Arric) NOT ME! *Jumps and kicks the Commander* ( The Commander falls backwards, dropping his knife with his face revealed ) Arric) ...D-D...dad...*Falls down* Blue) ...*Disappears* Nintendo) ...and this mystery just keeps getting more interesting MoCC: Episode 29 Grade of MoCC: Episode 28? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Nintendocan Category:Cloaked People Category:Buratro Category:Tyrious Category:Arric Category:Tigator Category:Bling Category:Blueking4ever